


DAMNATIO MEMORIAE

by Anelym98



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gay Male Character, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anelym98/pseuds/Anelym98
Summary: In which a girl is born to the infamous valentine morgenstern and is said to be his favorite. The twin of the devil. OC/SI as Jonathan's twin
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Raphael Santiago/Original Female Character(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. prologue

Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern welcomed two babies on April 4th, 1997.

Jocelyn smiled as she held her baby girl, her husband holding his baby boy, Valentine looked lovingly at Jocelyn and announced "His name is Jonathan Christopher. And she will be called Seraphina Antheia. Do you agree?"

Jocelyn smiled "I do. They are beautiful names." she agreed.

Seraphina opened her eyes and looked at the woman that was holding her.

The woman was a beautiful red head with lovely green eyes. She looked at the woman's hair, fascinated with the colour, and moved her little hand to run her fingers through the hair.

The woman smiled at her and the man laughed. As soon as Seraphina heard the laughter she looked up.

The man was smiling at her and holding another baby in his arms. She threw her hand up, motioning for the man to take her.

The man said "Hello Seraphina, my daughter, say hello to your brother, Jonathan. He will protect you, and you in turn will protect him." and smiled.

Jocelyn and Valentine switched with the babies. Jocelyn now holding Jonathan, while Valentine was holding Seraphina.

Jonathan chose that moment to open his eyes and Jocelyn screamed, seeing his black pupils and irises.

One year later, Seraphina remembered her old life. She remembered that she died in the car crash when she was 17 and driving back home from the party.

She remembered being a huge fan of The Mortal Instruments. And it seems that she was reborn as Jonathan's twin sister.

Jonathan and her sleep in the same crib. She loves her brother, she truly does. His eyes don't scare her. Her mother always tries to separate them, but her father always puts her next to Jonathan.

She also loves her dad. It doesn't matter to her that he is somewhat evil. He is her dad. She is only sad that she will leave him soon. She heard from her mother that she has her eyes and that she will take her when she leaves.

That day came soon. Her mother took her from her crib and told her "You are going to be with my friend Tessa until I come and get you. Alright?"

She nodded her head "Momma, are we going to leave daddy and Jona? And what about Alec, I don't wanna leave my friend, ma" she asked.

That's right, she forgot to mention that Alec Lightwood and her were best friends. 

Alec proclaimed that she is his wife. That day was her favorite. Maryse and momma were laughing so hard, while daddy's face was bloated of rage. 

She went to her daddy to calm him down "Daddy, I will never leave you. I love you, you are my favorite." she had said. 

Then her brother came running up to her, hugging her and said "Don't leave me Sephy. I love you." and she hugged her brother, as he kissed her on her head and said "Never, Jona. I love you, too." and her daddy smiled so much that day. 

Then when they went to sleep, her daddy said that she should never change, to make him proud and to be strong. 

"I don't want to leave Jona, and daddy loves me." Seraphina added.

Jocelyn kissed her head and told her "Oh honey, I know. And they love you, too. But we have to."

"Why momma, is it because of 'Rissa?" she asked, confused.

"Who is Rissa, honey?" asked Jocelyn. Seraphina smiled at her mom and put her hand on her mother's stomach. "momma, Rissa is the baby. I know it's a girl." she said proudly.

Her mother looked at her, flabbergasted that she would know that and smiled "No honey, it's for your protection." she answered.

Seraphina nodded her head, her blonde hair flying in the air, and pouted. "But what about Jona's protection?" she asked her mother, but Jocelyn only ignored her and opened the door only to be met with the woman outside.

"Tessa, thank you so much for doing this. I will come and get her as soon as I can." she said, giving her Seraphina.

"Oh it is nothing. I love children." Tessa answered, smiling at Seraphina.

A few hours later, Jocelyn knocked on the door of Tessa's manor. Tessa opened the door and asked "Jocelyn, what happened?" worriedly, as she saw the state Jocelyn was in.

"Valentine and Jonathan are dead, Tessa. The house was burned to the ground. My parents are dead." she answered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh come in, come in, dear. Let's make you some tea. Seraphina is in my room sleeping." said Tessa.

"I plan to leave Idris and the shadow world all together with Seraphina tomorrow morning, before dawn." said Jocelyn, once she calmed down.

"Where will you go? If you want, I can give you my apartment in New York. I don't use it at all. It's in Brooklyn. You have the institute there and the warlock, Magnus Bane, if something happens." offered Tessa.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. I have to accept it, I am not alone now. I have Seraphina to think about, and now another one is on the way." she accepted.

The next morning, just before dawn, Jocelyn took her daughter from the bed, Seraphina's forehead was creasing and she was groaning, upset at being moved from the comfortable bed.

She took their bags from the living room and nodded at Tessa. Tessa opened up a portal and as she did, Jocelyn hugged her. Tessa mouthed "good luck." to Jocelyn and kissed little Sephy on her head.

Jocelyn thanked her again, and stepped into the portal, suddenly feeling brave, and having the strenght to start a new life in New York with her daughter, and another one to come. 


	2. one

On September 12th, 1998, Seraphina Morgenstern, now Fray, waited at the hospital waiting room, for her new sister to be born.

Her mother was in labour for hours and with her is her mother's friend Dot.

Thirty minutes later, a doctor came out of the room her mother was in.

"Congratulations, you have a little sister, dear. Your mother is in her room and she wants to see you." the doctor announced.

Seraphina bounced up from her seat, her braids bouncing up and down.

She ran to her mother's room, with Dot right behind her.

Since the Uprising happened, her mother and her left Idris and now lived in New York.

They live in Tessa's apartment on Greenpoint. She truly loves it there, but that's not to say she misses her father and brother.

Every night she dreams of Jonathan. Each dream different than the other.

"Momma" she said, coming into the room.

She ran to her mother, but slowed down when she saw that her mom was holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh my sweet. Say hello to your sister. What should we name her?" asked Jocelyn.

"Clarissa, momma. I told you before that the baby is 'Rissa. Clarissa Adele, after grandma." smiled Seraphina.

"Clarissa Adele, welcome. Your sister will be there to protect you as you will protect her." smiled Jocelyn, bouncing the little baby in her arms.

* * *

One morning, eighteen years later, a nineteen year old Seraphina could be found sketching in her room, with earphones in her ears, bobbing to the rhythm of the song.

The door to her room were thrown open, and Seraphina, now scared, jumped up from her bed when she heard the noise.

"Mom, are you insane? You scared me." yelled Seraphina.

"Oh good, your awake. Time from breakfast. You have to get ready if you want to leave with your sister to her audition." ordered Jocelyn.

"Seriously? I am ready. What's for breakfast?" she asked as she left her sketchpad on her bed and looked at the mirror.

"For you, oat meal with chocolate chips." Jocelyn said flabbergasted at how her daughter could eat that every morning.

"Good" said Seraphina, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her mom came to stand beside her, putting her hand on Seraphina's shoulder and looked at the mirror.

Everytime Jocelyn saw her daughter, she was reminded of Valentine and Jonathan. Seraphina was so much like her father in looks, with blonde hair, Valentine's mouth and high cheekbones, but with her emerald green eyes, while Clary was all her.

Seraphina was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black crop top and black high heel boots.

The first time Jocelyn took Clary and Seraphina to the warlock Magnus, Seraphina begged and pleaded to not erase her memories, she wanted to remember her father and brother.

But Jocelyn didn't listen. Magnus erased both of their memories.

But what Jocelyn doesn't know is that Seraphina's memories were not erased.

Seraphina, being a reborn soul, simply couldn't forget those things. Only Death can make her forget.

Seraphina, knowing about the Shadow World, begged her mother on her 8th birthday to sign up for martial arts classes, which Jocelyn readily agreed to.

* * *

  
Now, outside of Brooklyn Academy of Arts, Seraphina could be found waiting for Clary.

She was texting her boyfriend Mark to meet her at Java Jones in an hour.

With the text sent, Seraphina saw a familiar face.

"Alec?" she wispered.

Down on the street, the man in question could be found turning around after hearing his name thanks to his hearing rune.

Alec turned around and saw a familiar girl. His memories of them hanging out and him proclaiming her his wife bombarded his mind.

Alec realised who that blonde haired girl was. His best friend since childhood, Seraphina Morgenstern. But then he also realised that she is Valentine's daughter.

Alec in that moment didn't care.

He deactivated his invisibility rune and walked over to her saying "Seraphina, is that you?"

"It's me, Alec. My husband." laughed Seraphina, hugging him.

"What, how, what are you doing here?" asked Alec.

"Well, mom left father after the Uprising. My brother died in the fire, but I don't truly believe that they are both dead. And now I am waiting for my little sister to finish up with her audition." explained Seraphina.

  
A few hours later Seraphina could be found walking home with Clary.

* * *

After her talk with Alec, Clary came out of the building, showing her the letter that said 'CONGRATULATIONS'.

She hugged Clary and congratulated her, telling her that dad would've been proud of her.

Now, Clary knows nothing of the shadow world, their father, brother.

She thinks their father was a soldier who died.

Seraphina never agreed with Jocelyn lying to Clary, to her, but she couldn't say anything, Jocelyn would know that her memories were not erased.

As they walked in their home, they saw Dot.

"Hey, Dot." they said, as Seraphina went over to hug her.

"Hey" greeted back Dot.

"How's your future looking?" asked Clary, looking at her, while Seraphina moved to check the cards.

While both of them were talking, Seraphina saw the card 'The Ace of Cups', to her known as the card that holds The Mortal Cup.

As she moved to touch the card, the card flew to her palm.

She quickly looked at Clary, to see if she saw that. Fortunantly, Clary was oblivious.

Her hand turned the card over and as she did, she blacked out.

In her mind, Seraphina could see the Angel Raziel creating the Nephilim, she could see how Jonathan Shadowhunter first transitioned in to a Nephilim.

"My child, be calm." said a voice in her mind.

Seraphina jerked her head, spooked, and looked around trying to spot where the voice came from.

Slowly, the figure presented itself to her.

"Be calm, my child. I have been waiting for you."

"Who are you?" asked Seraphina.

The figure laughed and Seraphina looked up. She could see a man with big Angel wings. His figure was blinding, but to Seraphina it was normal.

"I am the father of the Angels. I am what the mortals call God." said the man.

Seraphina, now speachless, tried to think of something to say.

"My child, this is not your second life. In your first life, your were my Goddess. You are the mother of the Angels. And as now you are here, as a Nephilim, on your 20th birthday, you will become a true Goddess, once more."

Shocked, Seraphina answered with the only thing she could think of. "What?"

The man, now known as God, smiled and ran his hand through her hair. "We will see each other soon. Be patient, my love."

"Go up and see your mom." she heard Dot say as she opened her eyes.

Seraphina quickly put the card back, and went over to her "Love you, Dot." she said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Love you, too, Seph." she answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting part two of this chapter tomorrow. Don't want this chapter to be too long.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina sees Valentine again.

"Mom!" yelled Clary

Mom turned around and walked over to Clary, hugging her.

"You did it. Yay!" Jocelyn happily laughed.

Seraphina hugged her mom, kissing her on the cheek. "You also follow Simon?" asked Seraphina, throwing her bag on the couch.

Jocelyn looked at Seraphina, answering "He only has 92 followers, he needs the retweets. Congratulations."

Seraphina raised her eyebrow at this "Welp, alright. I am going up to my room."

"Wait, honey."

"Thank you, hashtag stalker mom." answered Clary, hugging her mom.

Jocelyn turned around, grabbing two boxes from the table.

"Happy birthday." she said, giving Clary the box.

"And this is for you, honey." now giving Seraphina the other box.

"Why? It's not my birthday. But thanks, mom." Seraphina, perplaxed asked, thanking her mom, already knowing what is inside.

"Just open it." ordered Jocelyn.

Clary and Seraphina opened their box at the same time, looking at the runes inscribed on the stele.

"It's called a stele." explained Jocelyn and Seraphina at the same time to confused Clary.

Jocelyn looked at her oldest sharply, trying to figure out how she knew that.

Seraphina looked at her mom, shaking her head, her eyes saying 'not now'. Jocelyn nodded her head at that.

"What is it, like, a paperweight?" asked Clary.

Jocelyn shook her "No, it's much more than that. It's very ancient. I want you two to have it. It's a family heirloom." explained their mom.

Clary let out a laugh at this "We Frays have heirlooms?"

"A few." answered Jocelyn.

At this, Seraphina went up to her bedroom, bored of that conversation.

Locking the door to her room, Seraphina threw herself on her bed, falling face down, and the tears that she kept inside, freely fell down.

Her cries could be heard echoing in the room.

She let out everything that she has been keeping inside. Thanking of her break up with her boyfriend, despite loving him, she knew that today is the day they return to the shadow world. She will not put him in danger, like how Clary put Simon.

Her mom will be taken away today from them. Luke will go MIA on them. Her daddy will return, her Jona following, her mom dying. She just can't.

Seraphina groaned after hearing her phone beep. She opened her eyes and scratched her nose.

It looks like she fell asleep after her breakdown. She should probably get up now.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Seraphina couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her mascara was smudged, running down her cheeks, her lipstick all over her mouth, red on her forehead from the position she was sleeping.

She quickly went to the bathroom, showered and dressed herself in her black top, black leather pants and black leather high heel boots.

She put on some dark make up, mascara for volume, mascara for the lenght, her balsam for the mouth, purple eyeshadow, eyeliner and went out of the room.

She went to the kitchen where she could hear voices coming from.

"We both knew this time was coming. We'll tell them together." she heard Luke say.

"Tell us what, exactly?" Seraphina asked, raising her eyebrow, as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh my God. Are you guys getting married?" asked Seraphina, faking obliviousness, throwing her hand over her mouth.

Luke laughed and went to her, throwing his arm over her shoulder, side hugging her.

"Hahaha, very funny." replied Luke, as Seraphina threw her arm over his waist, a hugging him back.

"Why are you trying to change the subject?" asked Seraphina, getting out of the hug.

As Luke went to answer her, when Clary came in the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke, what's up?" she greeted.

"Hey! Incredible drawings." greeted back Luke.

"Oh, thanks." thanked Clary.

As they talked, Seraphina went over to her mom, kissing her on the cheek, and squizing her in the hug.

"I love you, mom." she whispered.

Jocelyn turned around, hugging her daughter back "Oh honey, I love you, too. Are you alright?" she questioned back.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." answered Seraphina, clearing her throat.

A little while later, Simon came in and after Jocelyn asked them to have breakfast tomorrow, both of them left.

Seraphina stayed home with her mom, eating chicken cacciatore, and later watching Lord of the Rings.

Then Clary came home rushing in, explaining what she saw and what happened in the club they were in.

"And then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the bodybuilder's face, and… and then the guy just… vaporized. I mean, I was drugged, right?" she rushed out, scared.

Jocelyn took Clary's hands in her and asked, trying to calm her down "What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?"

Clary looked at her mom, baffled that she would care about something so insignificant "Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to me? I think I killed a guy."

"Clary, did they look like this?" she yelled out her question, taking a stele in hand and waving it over her lower arm, as the rune appears where it was once invisible.

"Mom, what the?" asked Clary, now truly freaked out.

Seraphina ran over to her mom, taking her hand with the rune and whispered "Daddy"

Jocelyn turned around to her daughter, looking at her with a sad smile.

She then turned back to Clary, saying "Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with both of you since the day you were born."

"What is going on? Am I going insane?" asked Clary.

"No, you're not. But the protections are wearing off. You're 18 now, and you need to know the truth." Jocelyn answered, sadly.

"And I can only assume, yours were never there in the first place. So you already know." added Jocelyn, now looking at Seraphina.

Seraphina nodded her head, sadly "No, I remember everything."

"Protections? What does that even mean? Mom, you… Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me." yelled out Clary, now impatient.

"I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute." said Jocelyn.

At that moment, Dot barged into the kitchen.

"Jocelyn, look out the window. Magnus called to warn us. They found you." she warned Jocelyn.

Jocelyn looks out the window and sees the guys in suits step out of a car.

Jocelyn walked over to Clary and Seraphina, obviously scared.

She looked up at Dot saying "Dot, it's time."

And looked back at them "Okay, listen to me. You cannot be near me." she ordered.

"What's happening?" asked Clary, now scared.

"I got a very powerful person angry." answered Jocelyn.

"Dad, you were running because of him." said Seraphina, barely aware of Clary's fear, anxious to see her daddy again.

"What did you do?" asked Clary.

"I hid something from him and his followers." shutting up her older daughter.

Seraphina lowered her head and got out of the room, no one seeing that she left.

"Followers? Mom, why can't we just call the police?" she heard Clary ask.

Seraphina now exhaled. She wanted to be the good guy and help the shadowhunters find her mom, but she also wanted to see her father.

In that moment, she realised that no one saw her got out of the room, her mom and Clary preoccupied with questions and answers.

She sighed and decided her next move.

She wanted her father back. Her mom hated Jonathan from the start, she bets that her mom was glad that he "died".

Before she was reincarnated in this world, she believed him to be evil, but when she met him, how he asked her to never leave him, she understood that he was just misunderstood. And she loved him. He is her brother, her twin, her other half.

She saw the men that came for her mother looking for the Mortal Cup and went over to them.

"Where is my father?" she asked.

They looked up at her and laughed, one came near her with his seraph blade.

He put the blade on her neck, careful to not hurt her and demanded "Where is the Cup?"

"Hahaha. Do you know who I am?" she asked back, softly touching the blade and taking it from his arms. She quickly ducked, and took the daggers from the man's knee holders. She threw her leg out and watched as he fell down, getting up and turning the man's blade on him.

She looked at the men and flipped her hair.

"Now, play nice, boys. My name is Seraphina Antheia Morgenstern and you shall take me to see my father when you are finished with this." she demanded.

The men stuttered, surprised and fastly nodded their heads, not wanting to anger their boss and his daughter. "Yes, of course. But first, the Cup!" one brave man demanded from her.

She looked at the man, disgusted, and pointed her finger upwards. "Upstairs." she casually answered, looking at her nails.

As the men left, she couldn't help but squeal, jumping up and down. She will finally see her daddy, after eighteen years.

Outside of Chernobyl, Valentine was waiting for his men to return with Jocelyn.

He was pacing outside the rundown building, staring onto the ground, when he heard the sound of the portal opening.

Valentine looked up at the sound, as the portal opened, out came a figure and behind that figure, his men with the woman in his arms.

Valentine now looked at the figure and he could see their blonde hair and their lithe figure. The woman's figure.

He tought the men would come back with only Jocelyn and the Cup.

"Daddy!" yelled the woman's voice.

Valentine looked back at the figure, truly looked, and saw someone he thought would never see again.

He fastly walked over to his daughter and when he was near her he questioned "Seraphina, my darling daughter?"

The woman nodded her head, tears of happiness escaping her eyes and jumped up in her daddy's arms.

In that moment, Valentine, for the first time in years, cried. His tears escaped him, his arms squeezing his child, repeatedly kissing her on her head.

The men turned away their heads, in respect to this private moment.

Clary is laying in a bed. She touches her necklace and sees her mother and sister with Valentine.

"Jocelyn, you're back with me. Our daughter is also here, she is right next to me. Can you believe it? Our little girl has grown up so much. She is beautiful, looking so much like me." said Valentine.

Clary's vision shifts to her sister, sitting in a chair, looking relaxed.

Seraphina gets up from the chair and walks over to him.

"Daddy, I have missed you. I dream of him, you know? Each dream is different, but he is there, calling out for me." she said, putting her head on his arm.

Valentine turnes to her and hugs her.

Clary couldn't believe what she was seeing.

As Valentine draws a Circle rune on Jocelyn's neck, Clary wakes up and bumps her head into someone.

"Ow." she heard the woman's voice say.

"Wait, I don't know who you—" Clary said, confused and scared.

"I'm Isabelle. I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane… or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." answered Isabelle, curiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace?" asked Clary.

"You really don't know much, do you?" questioned Isabelle.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother and sister, and now you people have taken me."

"And by "taken" I assume you mean "saved your life"?" corrected Isabelle.


	4. three

Green eyes snapped open, Seraphina, covered in cold sweat, shaking, heart pounding, looking around her room suspicious and paranoid, gets up cautiously, sits on the bed, still shaking, taking deep breaths, rubbing her head and eyes, trying to rid her mind of that dream, or nightmare.

She slowly moves to her bathroom, taking off her pajamas, throwing them in the laundry basket, and getting in the shower.

After washing herself and dressing up, she leaves her room, going to the kitchen, having heared the voice of her mom.

She ran to her mom, not seeing another person in the kitchen, and fiercly hugged her.

Tears falling from her eyes, Seraphina Morgenstern lets out a heart wrenching cry of relief and pain. 

Jocelyn, hearing the most heart breaking cry, hugged her daughter back, smile falling from her face, sitting her daughter down on couch.

"Honey, what happened?" asked Jocelyn, concerned for her daughter.

Seraphina slowly exstracted herself from Jocelyn's arms, eyes red and puffy, sighed "Mommy, I had a nightmare. You were gone, daddy took you, daddy was alive, and so was Jona.. Mom, I don't know what is real anymore." she yelled out, frustrated, and put her head in her hands, looking down at the floor. 

Jocelyn looked at her daughter, wide eyed, turning her head to look at Luke. 

Luke quickly got up from his seat as he heard Seraphina's dream. 

He turned his head to look at Jocelyn, and saw her already staring at him, wide eyed and concerned. 

"Honey, I have to tell you something." she calmly stated. 

"We have to tell you something." Luke corrected, walking over to them. 

He sat down on the couch, next to Seraphina, taking her hand in his, Jocelyn taking her other hand. 

Seraphina looked to Luke, then her mom, already knowing what they wanted to say, "What? That Luke is actually my dad, and you are getting married?" she stated, hiding the sarcasm, to defuse tension that build up in the room. 

"No, honey. I know what you are doing, but this is serious." stated Jocelyn. 

"You are a shadowhunter, Clary too. We come from a long generation of Nephilim. Luke too was a shadowhunter." 

"Was?" asked Seraphina. 

"Was. He was bitten by a werewolf and turned." she explained. 

"Mom, stop. I already know." Seraphina said. 

"What?" Luke and Jocelyn asked at the same time. 

"I mean, I know that we are shadowhunters, I know Valentine's our dad, I know about Jonathan, I know we lived in Idris, in Fairchild manor when I was born. I remember it." she explained.

Jocelyn looked at Seraphina, a lone tear falling from her eye, "How?" she asked.

"I don't know. At nights, I dream of Jonathan, in pain, screaming, yelling, crying out for me, for you. Once, when I was 12, I remember I had a dream of Jonathan, laying in bed and looking at the drawing of us, you, dad, Jona and I, when we were babies. It looks like he drew it, it was so beautiful, now I am getting of topic. Mom, he was crying, asking himself why did we leave him." she cried out.

"Jonathan is alive, mom. Daddy is alive." she said, letting out a sigh of relief, relieved at not having to keep that all to herself. 


End file.
